


Green Eyes

by lucieernaga



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucieernaga/pseuds/lucieernaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝Al final, las gotas no eran tan terribles. Y yo podía seguir viendo esos hermoso, hermosos ojos verdes.❞ </p>
<p>★ autora: lucieernaga. <br/>portada: lucieernaga.<br/> 17/11/2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyes

Las pequeñas gotas de agua sin sabor se estrellaban contra mi ventana.

Mis padres habían viajado por una semana y yo apenas había regresado de despedirlos en el aeropuerto. La casa con cinco habitaciones estaba casi vacía de no ser por mi presencia. Me encontraba en mi cama, a la par de la ventana con marco café; aburrido de observar como las gotas monótonamente caían y producían ese sonido que me traía nostalgia. Recorrí mi habitación, suponiendo que no había nada más interesante que hacer. Observe mi armario, el espejo de a la par, el cual estaba quebrado sobre la esquina de abajo, un simple ataque de furia. Los poster de diferentes bandas se encontraban en el lado izquierdo, recordaba que más alguna de ellas tenía una canción que había hecho clic en mi pasado. Pero cansado de observarlas, vi mi escritorio con una Mac, suplementos y abajo mis cuadernos de dibujo. Verlos tan rellenos, coloridos y tan desgastados me hicieron hincharme de orgullo, ya que eran casi todos mis pensamientos y sentimientos plasmados en dibujos, frases y algunas cosas tontas. Mi guitarra en el lugar de siempre, limpia y con montón de pegatinas casi transparentes.

Dirigí mi vista hasta la pared al lado de mi cama, tenía algunas firmas de mis amigos, por que sí. Esta habitación había sido testigo de tantos momentos que yo había decidido dejarlos plasmados. Otros dibujos y casi hasta arriba, un mapa de fotografías. Mis padres, amigos, desconocidos, pines de viajes y otras cosas. Junto esa foto mía y de él. Al levantar mi vista encontré esas pegatinas brillantes a la oscuridad en la pared de arriba. Había varias formas, estrellas y caracolas de mar.

Notas musicales y dos letras: H y N. Sonreí. Le extrañaba. H había ido de visita con sus padres a la casa de sus abuelos, y hoy regresaba. Aunque al ver la lluvia, obviamente no podrían regresar a tiempo para entrar a mi casa. Llevamos tiempo sin vernos y la espera aunque, solo de dos días, era algo odiosa. Mi cuerpo estaba hecho para ser abrazo por mi H, y viceversa. Recordé al cerrar mis ojos, los verdes de mi chico; que hermoso. Uno, poder llamarle mi chico. Y otro, recordar aquellas esferas que transmitían su alma. Sus pestañas castañas alrededor de ellos y la forma en la que se arrugaban un poco al sonreír. Y Dios, su maldita sonrisa. Oh, pero no, no era maldita. Es hermosa, sus dientes blancos. Que estaban hechos para sonreír y morder cada parte de mi cuerpo, empezando por la manera en la que el parecía querer comerse cada uno de mis lunares. Siguiendo por mis el interior de mis piernas, donde mordía con delicadeza y chupaba después para dejar aquellos chupones, para recordarme que yo soy suyo y que él es mío. Me considero joven para hablar sobre el amor en específico, pero sí que puedo asegurar que estoy enamorado de ese chico, de ese hombre. Lleno de tatuajes, pero amo cada detalle en él. Amo sus defectos más que nada, porque es imperfecto. Y lo imperfecto es belleza. Y Harry es belleza, es el amor en mi vida.

Sonreí tontamente al recordar que él ha visto las peores evoluciones de mí. Cuando tenía mis dientes chuecos, mis frenos –aunque no eran las peores- y todas las veces que había pensado en acabar con mi vida. Él decidió reclamarme, y yo con gusto, me entregué. Me he entregado cada uno de los días y noches a sus brazos, a sus besos, su amor. Sus enojos y las tristezas. A cada vez que estamos juntos y solo nos vemos a los ojos para besarnos esquimalmente. Mientras que él fuma o toma cerveza. Porque, somos jóvenes, tontos y enamorados. Decidí despertar de mi ensueño con Harry Styles y decidí mensajearle. Más de lo que había hecho anteriormente, claro. Agarro mi celular de la mesa de noche, donde tengo algunas cosas para dormir, y un pequeño anillo en forma de corona alrededor de los lápices para dibujar. Lo desbloqueo, tengo algunos cuantos mensajes y veo cuanto se me ha pasado el tiempo pensando en él. Son las ocho y media de la noche, no he comido y esa es una prueba que Harry me tiene loco, el único con el que no pienso en comer. Abro su chat en Whatsapp y veo que está en línea. Siento toda la sangre sobre mi cara, y a pesar de que tengo todas las sabanas encima de mí, sudo un poco.

Porque sí, estar enamorado es que nada te parezca monótono. E incluso hablarle o pensar que lo voy a despertar, me apena. Agarro de valor y le escribo.

Yo: Te extraño :(

Es lo único que sale de mis pensamientos y mis dedos, no quiero molestarlo en tener que leer un gran texto al despertar. –Aunque Niall no sabe que Harry adora leer cada una de sus palabras- A los segundos, recibo su respuesta.

Harry: Estamos a dos horas de llegar, parece mucho. ¿No, bebé? ¿Crees que puedas esperarme?

Dios Harry, como coño crees que no puedo. Sonrío, por él, podría esperarlo hasta que se rapara sus rulos –Lo cual no creo que pase-

Yo: Obvio, te necesito mucho. . . ¿Cómo t fue en todo?

Harry: Ya sabes, aburrido. Me haces mucha falta. Ver tus regordetas mejillas sonrojarse ;)

Yo: No estoy gordo, jirafa -.Cerraré mi ventana para que no entres, tonto ;'(

Sí, sé que no es para tanto, pero él sabe las cosas que me recuerdan las palabras "regordete, dientes chuecos, panza" así que no fue tan inteligente de su parte. Pero también lo moleste un poco. Él es al único que dejo decirme esos apodos.

Harry: ¿Es enserio, Niall?

Muerdo mi labio, joder.

Yo: Ya la cerré. Harry: No te creo ;) Y

o: ¡Claro que si Aguántate hasta mañana.

Harry: No mientas.

Me acurruqué más sobre mi cama y me di la vuelta, era claro que la ventana esta más que abierta y lo único que la cubría eran unas suaves cortinas de seda blanca con detalles. No le contesté y sentí como mi celular vibrara tres veces. Me levante para agarrar un gorro, mi armario estaba lejos. Al levantarme solamente cogí uno cerca del escritorio y me lo coloque. Tenía las calcetas blancas puestas y abajo un bóxer blanco, con elástico negro. CK. Y encima una camisa normal, blanca, con el bolsillo negro de cuero cosido al lado derecho. Sería común si no fuera porque es la camisa de Harry. Si, esa misma que él uso el mismo día que se iba, -Y digo el mismo día porque eran las dos de la mañana- Cuando me hizo el amor. Obvio, la dejo acá y yo la estoy usando. Huele a él; masculino y fresco, con un aroma tan conocido por mí. Y Dios. Me sonroje al pensar como esa noche nos callamos los gemidos, jadeos y gritos. Los sonidos de succión y de lamidas. El exquisito sonido de su piel contra la mía, chocando duro pero lento. Fue lento, pero con mucha pasión. Nos callamos y terminamos durmiendo juntos, desnudos. Mis regordetas mejillas –Solo por ti, H- estaban rosadas al recordarlo. Negué, y decidí abrir los mensajes.

Harry: ¿Niall?

Harry: No creo que estes dormido . . .

Harry: Te extraño. . .

Eres un tierno con cáscara, Harry

Yo: Estoy despierto, esperándote. Por favor no dudes de mí.

Harry: Mientes.

Yo: ¿Qué?

Harry: No tienes tu puta ventana cerrada.

Me quede quieto, mordiendo mi labio haciéndolo enrojecer, creo que se enojó. Pero decidí jugar un poquito más con él. Con mi H. Mi único y favorito H. Yo: Claro, está cerrada. Con llave. Tardó en responder un poco. En eso, decidí verme en el espejo. La camisa era casi transparente; por la tela, no por el color. Y se podía observar un poco del bóxer. Igual, nadie me vería a estas horas. Estaba tan concentrado que el vibrador del celular me alarmó y decidir ver el mensaje de mi Harry.

Harry: Eres increíble.

_Escribiendo. ._ . .

Harry: Olvidé mi camisa.

_Escribiendo. . . ._

Harry: Pero te queda mucho mejor.Al verte extraño tus brazos y tus piernas alrededor mío, hermoso Irlandés. Te ver hermoso, hermoso.

_Escribiendo. . . . ._

Decidí contestarle, extrañado. Hasta que recibí su respuesta.

Harry: Y para que veas que SÍ mientes. Escribiendo. . . . . Joder, que este hombre se tarda tanto.

_Escribiendo. . . . ._

Harry: Ve a tu ventana.

Inmediatamente, alzo mi vista y encuentro unos ojos verdes observándome desde la ventana. Se veía tan, tan sexy. Estaba mojado y su camisa adherida a él. Lo único que razone fue qué; cuando entro a mi habitación. Abrazarlo, casi tirándome sobre él, mientras él enterraba su nariz a mi cuello. Al final, las gotas no eran tan terribles.

 

Y yo podía seguir viendo esos hermoso, hermosos ojos verdes.


End file.
